


Oh, baby

by ILoveYouRoza



Series: Moments In Time [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Modern AU, Pregnancy, Pregnant, married, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveYouRoza/pseuds/ILoveYouRoza
Summary: With her brothers wedding right around the corner, Rey realizes that she no longer fits into the dress she was planning on wearing. With some quick thinking from her husband will she be able to make it work?This is a fluffy AU because I'm Damerey trash





	Oh, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about half of this a few weeks back with baby fever hit me hard. After a review from a lovely reader on one of my other fics asked for Damerey babies I was inspired to finish the fic! I hope you enjoy!

“Ugh,” Rey groaned as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Her hair was in disarray, the brown strands sticking up at odd angles from pulling clothing off. She’d been in the closet for almost an hour at this point, desperately searching for something suitable to wear to the wedding. Jess and Ben were getting married the next day and seemingly overnight she had grown out of the dress that she was had planned on wearing. Rey held a special appreciation for the swell of her stomach; seeing it grow and change as her baby grew inside her made her happier than she’d ever been. Despite the love she had for her child, she was growing frustrated with the situation at hand. Her feet were killing her, she was moody, she was horny-not that Poe was complaining-and she was having trouble with simple everyday tasks.

“How’s it going in here?” Poe questioned, leaning against the door to the closet. He had a glass of tea in one hand, the other tucked into his front pocket. As he stood there with his dark curls hanging on his forehead, the longer pieces curling around his ears, Rey couldn’t help but admire him. He’d been her constant through this pregnancy, getting up at odd hours of the night when she couldn’t sleep, running to the grocery store for weird snack combinations, rubbing her feet after a long day, holding her when she cried, and even shaving her legs for her.

“This is all your fault,” Rey exclaimed, pointing at her large stomach. Poe only gave a smirk in response, completely used to Rey’s antics. “I can’t find anything to wear for the wedding. Nothing fits because of this!”

“What about that dress you bought two weeks ago? The one with the detailing?” Poe asked, walking into the closet to look for said dress.

“I’ve gained weight since then! It won’t zip,” Rey sighed in frustration. Rey could feel her face getting warm as her eyes watered. She’d never been a self-conscious person; her family had always made sure she felt comfortable in her skin but as she gained weight during this pregnancy she’d begun to feel uncomfortable in her body, particularly when she was out with Poe. He was naturally attractive, drawing attention from both men and women whenever they were out in public together; standing next to him when she felt like a whale always made her feel inadequate and undeserving of him. When she had broached the topic with him he’d sat patiently and listened to her concerns, letting her get her feelings out in the open before speaking. He’d done a good job at consoling her, making her feel better about the situation before spending the rest of the night showing her how much he loved her and her changing body as their child grew inside of her.  

“Hey, hey. It’s alright.” Poe said, setting the drink down on the dresser before pulling Rey into his chest. His arms wrapped around her, her growing belly only slightly hindering their hug. “We’ll find something for you to wear.”

Rey shifted in his embrace, so she could rest her head on his chest, sobs continuing to wrack through her body as her legs turned to jello. This was part of the pregnancy that Rey found the least enjoyable. All the hormones running through her body were making her more emotional than normal, something that had taken some getting used to for both Poe and herself.

Poe moved his hands along Rey’s back, running his fingers slowly up and down her spine in a soothing manner. He’d found himself in this situation often over the last few weeks and had developed a surefire method for calming Rey down. He pressed a series of kisses to the crown of her head, “Love, I’m sorry. I hate that you feel this way, but just think that in a few short months all of this will be over, and you’ll be able to hold our baby in your arms.”

Rey hiccupped as her sobbing slowly stopped and she tried to regain her breath. Her fingers hooked onto the belt loops of his jeans, keeping him close to her as she let the emotions run through her. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, I love you.” Poe said, pulling back slightly and slanting his mouth over hers. His lips were soft against her own, his thick bear scratching against her face in a manner that always seemed to make Rey horny. Knowing the direction the kiss could turn, he pulled away after a moment, his head moving to rest against the side of hers. “Let me help you find something to wear.”

Rey nodded against his shirt before taking a seat on the chaise they had in the closet. Poe moved over to Rey’s side of the closet, quickly flicking through items as he searched for something she could wear. After a few minutes he’d collected a pile of clothing pieces in a variety of colors. “Come on,” he said, tiling his head towards their bedroom before walking out of the closet.

Rey let out a sigh before heaving herself off the chaise and following her husband into their bedroom. Poe had spread the clothing out on the bed and was standing to the side, the first option hanging over his arm. Rey smiled sweetly at him before stripping herself of the half-zipped dress she’d been trying to put on before Poe had shown up. Poe held the dress up for her, crouching down so that she could easily step into it. She gripped his shoulders for support as she did so, pulling the top of the dress up and over her shoulders.

“Well it fits, that’s a plus,” Rey said as Poe pulled on the zipper of the dress. Rey saw his reflection nod at her, his eyes focused on her form in the mirror.

“But do you like it?” Poe asked, his gaze moving to look at her eyes. He had an eyebrow raised in question, a curious look on his face.

She shook her head and a second later Poe was unzipping the dress and pulling her arms out of the sleeves. The dress fell to her feet, the yellow material a sharp contrast to their dark wood floors.

They spent the next hour trying on the rest of the dresses-a vast majority of which only partially zipped on Rey’s form. She was beginning to feel anxious as time passed with no success, the constant rejection messing with her head.

“This is hopeless!” She huffed, her shoulders drooping in frustration. “I might as well go in a paper sack.”

“The hottest paper sack ever,” Poe responded cheekily, a smirk on his handsome face.

Rey swatted at his arm, a blush running up her neck at his words.

“Here, give me a minute. I think I have an idea.” Poe slipped back into their closet, the sound of hangers moving as he fumbled around the only indication that he was looking for something. Rey perched herself on the edge of the bed, her body clad only in a black bra and pair of panties. She rested her hands on her stomach, her gaze traveling down to look at the small bump. Rey was currently in her second trimester-month 5 to be exact-and she was grasping at any information regarding her child she could find. The doctor and books she’d read had told her a lot, the information intriguing her as she thought about the small human growing inside of her. Her baby was currently the size of a football-something that Poe had found hilarious as they both hated the sport- he or she had fingers and toes, a small amount of hair, and was on the brink of kicking. She stroked her stomach, an ecstatic smile taking over her face as she thought about the baby.

**

Poe let out an inaudible gasp, his mouth parting slightly at the sight before him. He decided then that he’d never seen anything more beautiful in all his life. Her skin had become plumper and glowy with her pregnancy, something that Rey was all too keen on. Poe couldn’t help but smile whenever he saw her, she could be in the kitchen, eating mustard on ice cream and Poe still thought she looked gorgeous. As he raked his eyes over her body, he stopped to appreciate her breasts, the pregnancy making her tits larger than normal. He’d always loved Rey’s boobs, but damn did he love them now, they were sensitive under his touch and Poe had discovered that a few well-placed squeezes always made Rey horny.

“Stop staring at me,” Rey said, pulling Poe out of his thoughts. He shook his head sharply, shaking away the thought of her moaning underneath him. “Gosh, you’re always looking at my boobs!”

“I can’t help it! They’re just so perky!” He exclaimed, walking further into their room and setting the outfit on the bed beside Rey.

Rey smiled fondly at her husband, happy that through all her mood swings and moments of self-doubt he still took the time to appreciate her body. “What did you find?”

“Okay, it’s a little out there but I think it should word. If you don’t like it then no worries.” Poe said, waiting for Rey to nod before he moved to the pile of clothes on the bed.

He held up a black suit jacket-one of his smaller ones-and a pair of Rey’s own cropped black dress pants. “I was thinking maybe you could wear one of your black shirts underneath…or something. I’m not really sure how it’d work.”

Rey felt tears well up in her eyes as she gazed at the fumbling man before her. Rey could tell he was unsure how she’d react to what he’d picked out, the outfit choice being completely unexpected. “Oh, Poe.”

“You don’t like it.” He said softly, laying the outfit down on the bed. “That’s alright. It was a little out there.”

“No! No! I love the idea!”

“Then why are you crying?” He asked as he crouched in front of his pregnant wife. He put his hands on either side of her hip, his thumbs brushing against her hipbone in a soothing manner. He hated when she cried, he hated even more when she cried over something he did or said.

“Because I love you. And you’re so sweet. You saw my worries and you found a solution.” She responded, reaching out to cup his jaw with her hands. She pulled him to her, their lips meeting briefly before she let out a small hiccup.

Poe simply laughed, reaching a hand up to brush away a few stray tears. Her skin was soft under his touch, the smooth feeling making goosebumps erupt on his arms. “You wanna try it on?”

Rey nodded before standing up from the bed, a smile on her face as Poe stood to grab the outfit once more. He crouched in front of her with the pants, helping her step into each leg before pulling the pants up to her waist and buttoning them below her stomach.

“They fit.” Rey said, happy that she’d thought ahead when shopping earlier in the year.

“Do you have an idea for a shirt? I didn’t know what’d you want to wear.”

Rey shook her head before saying, “No shirt.”

“No shirt!?” Poe asked quizzically, his mind immediately picturing a topless Rey Dameron.

“Get your head out of the gutter! I don’t know what I’m going to do with you!” Rey responded, slapping Poe lightly on the shoulder.

“Hopefully a lot,” Poe whispered, moving quickly to evade Rey’s swinging hand. He grabbed the suit jacket from the bed and moved to stand behind her. He held the jacket open for her to slip into, turning her around with a gentle hand so he could button it in the front. The jacket hung on her frame nicely, the bigger size shielding her growing stomach from view. The cleavage of the jacket was moderate but modest, the swell of her breasts only slightly visible.

“Not bad, Dameron.” Rey said when she turned to look at herself in the mirror. She ran her hands down her sides, enjoying the heavy weight of the jacket on her body. “Maybe a broach or something here.” She touched where the two sides of the jacket met lightly, a far-off look on her face as she thought of what she could use.

Poe stepped up to her back, his arms snaking around her body as she leaned back into him. _Damn I’ve got a hot wife_ , Poe thought gazing at Rey’s reflection in the mirror appreciatively. The no shirt situation was doing things for Poe that he hadn’t been expecting, he could feel his face begin to flush as his mind drifted once more. Trying not to get too lost in his thoughts, Poe shook his head before resting his chin on Rey’s shoulder. He let out a sigh of contentment, happy to be in the moment with his wife and their unborn child.

“I think mom has something that should work for this,” Rey said, sticking her hands into the jacket pocket. After a moment she made a face before pulling her hands out. She opened her palm so that Poe could see the small pieces of candy that had been in the jacket. “Really, Poe? What are you an old lady?”

“Har, har, har. So funny. Make fun of the old man.” Poe said, reaching for a piece of the candy in Rey’s palm. He unwrapped the jolly rancher before sticking it in his mouth, sucking on the green apple flavored candy happily.

Rey pouted at him gently, her eyebrow raising in question before Poe unwrapped a second piece and placed it on Rey’s tongue. As he moved to pull his finger out, Rey’s mouth closed on the digit and the piece of candy. She sucked gently, the sensation sending a wave of pleasure down Poe’s spine.

Poe moaned at the feeling, shifting closer so that his feet stood on either side of hers. His leaned into her body, his free hand slipping underneath her jacket to brush the soft skin of her waist. His calloused hand moved along her skin, his cold touch raising goosebumps on her body. He pressed his torso against hers, her perky breasts pressed firmly against his pectorales. Poe could feel her stiff nipples through the layers of clothes as a sense of urgency washed over him.

Rey released his finger from her mouth, her tongue reaching out to lick her lips.

“Yum.”

Poe gulped, his eyes looking into Rey’s as she moved her hands to clutch the curly hair at the nape of his neck. Without warning she pulled on his hair, drawing his face closer to hers. With an overwhelming sense of desperation, their lips crashed together. They stood there for a few moments, tongues dueling with one another’s as their hands roved over the others body. The pair parted a few seconds later when the need for air was too great to ignore.

Poe ran his hands over Rey’s neck, his fingers pressing gently to her pulse, the quick thumping gradually slowing as her breathing returned to normal. He pressed one last kiss to her mouth before moving away, his hand moving down the length of her arm until their fingers were loosely clasped together.

“Well that was fun,” Poe whispered, a dark look still in his eyes.

Rey simply nodded in agreement, a content smile forming on her face as she took in the sight before her. Poe’s hair was mused from where she’d run her fingers through it, the unruly strands sticking out in every direction. She contemplated reaching forward to fix it for him but decided that she liked the unkempt look too much-it reminded her of how he looked in the morning, a look she was definitely a fan of. “Help me pick out some shoes?”

Poe nodded, using his light grasp on her hand to pull her into the closet so they could look at her options.

**

As they were getting ready the next day, Poe found himself frozen in awe numerous times as Rey got ready. She’d gone with a simple makeup look: bold brows, a small amount of eyeshadow-Poe wasn’t going to pretend he didn’t know what she was using to add dimension to her eyes, he’d been with her to Sephora plenty of times-and a bold red/orange lip. Rey had straightened her hair and pushed it back behind her shoulders, slicking the front down with some sort of product so it stayed behind her ears. She’d gone over to her mothers the previous evening to get a diamond encrusted white gold broach for the jacket, the jewel adding the finishing touch to her outfit. Yesterday they’d spend a good amount of time picking out a pair of shoes for Rey to wear, taking a few factors into consideration before settling on a pair of boot-like heels that Rey deemed short enough for her to walk comfortably in but still sexy enough for the daring outfit.

Grabbing some last-minute items to stuff in his pockets, Poe pulled the suspender he was wearing over his shoulders, reaching around to fix the straps when they rolled slightly on his back. A pair of small hands pushed his larger ones away as Rey quickly untwisted the suspenders, her hands running up the length of his back and over his shoulders. She stood eyelevel with him now, the heels giving her the extra two inches she needed. Her hands ran over the width of his shoulders, her fingers digging into the exposed muscles of his neck. He groaned softly when she began needing her fingers into the knots there, the tension he normally carried leaving as she worked her fingers into his skin.

“As much as I love this, sunshine we’ve got to get a move on. Wouldn’t want to be late for your own brothers wedding.” Poe said, briefly struggling before taking a step away from Rey.

“You’re right, but maybe later?” Rey asked hopefully, a smirk lining her face as she gazed at Poe.

Poe nodded quickly, “definitely….I mean, I think that should work.”

“Oh stop trying to be all macho, you’re such a dork.” Rey said, laughing at Poe gently before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. Poe almost forgot his jacket as she tugged at his arm, grabbing it quickly off the hook before she pulled him too far away.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Did you sign the card?”

“I did, it’s already in my handbag.” Rey said, walking over to the couch where their dog BB-8 was resting with his head on his front paws. She scratched his head gently, BB-8’s eyes shifting up too look at Rey. “Oh, darling. Please don’t give me those eyes. You know I love you. We’d take you if we could.”

Poe smiled at the sight, a warmth filling his stomach as he looked at his family before him. An overwhelming sense of happiness washed over him, the knowledge that soon his family would be growing sitting well in his heart. Rey gazed at him over her shoulder, the bright smile that lit up her face making butterflies erupt in Poe’s stomach. After all these years, Rey still had the ability to make him feel like a love-sick boy. He’d pinned after her for a few years, convinced that there was no way Rey Solo could ever feel the same way about him. Thankfully, he’d gotten his head out of his ass-Han’s words-and taken a leap of faith, one that was working out well in Poe’s eyes. If he had learned anything from the situation, it was that all you need is 20 seconds. 20 seconds of insane embarrassing courage to put yourself out there. To jump head first into the future with no regrets. I mean, everyone’s got 20 seconds, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at PoeandReyDameron


End file.
